Calling All Angels
by nikoli1
Summary: She just needs a sign to let her know he is here with her. Post ep 6x02, follows after Dreamworld.


The nurse makes a final tug at the last of the tape securing the IV line to Rick's arm. She gently pulls out the line and secures a piece of gauze and paper tape to the site. Rick immediately applies pressure to the gauze to stop any bleeding that might occur.

Kate takes a deep breath and blows it out through her nose, relieved to see all the lines, wires and oxygen removed from him. She feels a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as Martha leans over and whispers for her ears only, "It's not your fault you know." It's a simple statement really, but oh it means _so much_ coming from her. Kate bows her head and grabs the hand on her shoulder and squeezes back. She doesn't want to talk about it. She can't really. She is pushing her limits of exhaustion both physically and mentally after staying vigilant at his bedside all night while he slept.

Martha walks past her and leans over the bed and places a kiss on the side of Rick's head. "I am leaving you in the hands of a very capable woman kiddo," she remarks as she picks up her purse and heads toward the door. With one last glance over her shoulder, she waves and draws Alexis into a shoulder hug as they walk out of the room together.

The orderly brings in the wheelchair just as the nurse finishes discussing his discharge instructions. Kate stands and gathers her things.

"Rick, I am going to go and get the car. I'll meet you outside," she says as she pulls out her keys. McCord left her with one of the federal cars to drive while she stayed at the hospital with him. She said it was the 'least she could do' after everything they had been through.

"K," he replies.

Kate pulls the car up to the curb just as the orderly wheels him out the doors of the hospital. She opens the car door for him as he slides into the front seat. Rick leans his head against the headrest and looks over at her and smiles. It's one of her favorite smiles. The one that reaches up and crinkles the corners of his eyes. That gentle smile shoots a ray of warmth through her as she reaches up and touches his face.

"You ready?," she asks.

"As ever, let's go home," he replies.

"Home," she agrees as she pulls away from the curb.

* * *

Kate slips off her shoes as she gets inside the door. Rick bumps into her as she flings the last one across the floor. She turns around and pulls him into a hug. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. They stand there like that breathing each other in. Kate steps back and reaches for his hand.

"We're we going?" he asks as she pulls him away from the door.

"Shower," she replies softly.

"Shower," he states.

"Yeah, you're all medicinally smelling. And I feel all gritty being in the same clothes for 24 hours," she wrinkles her nose and grins back at him. Tugging harder on his arm to follow her down the hall.

Kate flips on the shower, letting it run, while she gets undressed. Rick is right behind her as she steps into the awaiting steam. The gentle spray runs down her body as she moves quickly to wash her hair and scrub away 24 hours of film. She rinses off and squeezes a big glob of shower gel into her palm and turns around to Rick. She slows her movements as she looks up at him. He has five circular areas on his chest where the electrodes were placed on his chest. She begins gently scrubbing at each of the circles making every effort to remove the adhesive left behind, which of course, leaves behind a reddened irritated mark at each of the circles. She smoothes her hands over each one as the suds run down his chest. She pours more gel into her palm and works her hands down his left arm and stops at the bend of his arm. On the inside of his arm is the beginning of several bruises from needle sticks where the doctor kept giving him injections to help him breathe while the toxin took over his body. She runs a trembling finger along the needle marks and continues soaping up his arm. She reaches for his other arm and is reminded of the IV that was there. With trembling hands, she squeezes more gel into her palm and gently washes his arm from the shoulder to his hand.

Rick takes the shower gel from her hand and hears Kate let out a shuddering sigh as he turns and puts the gel upon the shelf by her shoulder. He lifts her chin with his finger and leans in and places a soft kiss to her lips.

"Kate, it's not your fault. None of it," he states vehemently.

"I know," she husks as she steps into the spray with him and wraps her arms around him.

He reaches across her and shuts off the water. "I'm here," he says in a low soothing voice.

"I know," she says again running a trembling hand through her hair, trying to shake the water from it. She's not ready to talk about it. Can't bring herself to do it. Her emotions are running tumultuously through her.

He gets that. Even though she's not saying anything really. He sees it. It's all there behind her eyes, what she isn't saying. He feels it too. In the way she touches him. It's enough, for now. Slipping into their robes. They head toward the kitchen.

"Tea?" she asks as she puts the kettle of water on the stove.

"No, I'm good. Still full from that tasty hospital breakfast," he says as he smacks his lips in jest.

She rolls her eyes at him, silly man. Even now making light of everything. She'll get there too…eventually. She slides onto the bar stool beside him and shoulder bumps him as she dips her tea bag into her steaming mug.

"Beckett, when are you going to unpack? You are still in boxes, it's been two months," he states as a matter of fact.

"I will eventually," she lies. She doesn't know if eventually will come. Right now she isn't sure of anything anymore. DC isn't feeling like home. She thought she would be able to see him more than this. And after yesterday, she doesn't know if this job is what she wants.

She gets up and takes her cup to the sink and rinses it out. Rick comes up behind her and slides his hands into her robe pockets and puts his chin on her head. "Come to bed, lay down with me. I am still tired even though I was the one who slept all night," he says.

"Rick Castle, is that how you ask a girl to bed?" she teases.

"Well…..no….I never ask, but I could throw you over my shoulder and drag you there if you are thinking of staying awake. I know you are tired, you are swaying on your feet." He's right, she is. She is bone tired.

"Okay, if you are going to get all caveman on me, I will go on my own thank you very much," she grins at him.

She follows him to the bedroom and watches him step out of his robe and slide into bed. She doesn't think she will ever grow tired of looking at him naked. Untying her robe, she lets it flutter to the floor as she slides into bed with him. Curled into his side, she snuggles her head up against his chest. Laying skin to skin, his warmth envelopes her and the cadence of his heartbeat lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Slowly, Kate stirs to the gentle snoring of Rick at her back. She cranes her neck around to the clock, disoriented from the lack of light in her bedroom. Good, it's only seven o'clock in the evening. They haven't slept the day away. Carefully, Kate turns over and faces Rick's chest. He stirs and falls onto his back. She props herself up and watches his chest rise and fall. Such a beautiful sight after yesterday when he fell out of her car and collapsed unconscious to the ground. She was sure that she had lost him. Pretty sure she had failed him. By the grace of God, she was able to track down the antidote to reverse the toxin he had been exposed to. Much to close of a call for her.

Carefully, she slides over top of him and begins to place small kisses across his chest, he is so warm and smooth. She continues down his chest as he begins to stir. Slowly working her way back up, she stops and drags her tongue across one of his nipples. She traipses her fingers up his side to gain leverage and places an open mouth kiss to the side of his neck, suckling the soft skin there. He lets out a low groan and stirs his leg.

"Mmm, Kate," he husks.

"Shhhh.. no talking," she says in a low voice. As she feels him start to stir from the pressure of her weight on him. She drags her tongue along his bottom lip nipping lightly with her teeth. She peppers kisses across the stubble of his jaw and swirls her tongue around the soft part of his earlobe as she draws it into her mouth and sucks on it. Emitting another low growl from him. He drags his hand up from the curve of her ass to the small of her back and drags his nails across, turning her on even more. As if she needs any help. She's already turned on from dragging herself up and down his chest. She presses her breasts against him picking up friction as she moves lower down his torso again. This time she stops and swirls her tongue around the head of his erection before she starts her ascent back up. She is taking her time, memorizing everything along the way. The stuttering of his breathing and the slow release of a hiss he let out when she put her mouth on him.

"K-A-T-E," he begs as she grabs his hand when he tries to push her off of him and take control.

"No, Rick, not this time, let…me," she breathes as she leans in and places a kiss to his lips and stifles a moan at the same time she slides down onto him. She rocks onto him slowly, taking him in all the way.

Leaning forward to support some of her weight on her forearms, she leans down and kisses him again as she continues her gentle rocking of her pelvis against his. She is taking it slow, languid. She is in control. This she can do because she loves him. And loves the way he makes her feel. Rick throws his head back against the pillow and draws his hands up her sides and closes his arms around her shoulders. She leans her head in and places a kiss against the side of his cheek and nuzzles him with her nose. The tension starts to build low in her belly, coiling tight. She is so close, but she will not pick up her pace, just continues to rock slowly as he pushes up to meet her. She leans back just enough to look onto his face. Into his beautiful blue eyes, she loves what she sees there. And the emotion in his eyebrows. He's trying so hard to hold it together. He feels it too. The connection. It runs deep. Deeper than either one alone. She leans in and kisses him again, deeper this time. Her breathing is starting to falter. He pushes up harder this time.

"Oh God, Kate," he breathes. She interlocks her fingers through his and holds on. She falters in her rhythm on the down stroke just as he lifts his hips again, and it's all she needs as it hurls her into the abyss. She feels him pulse with a gentle release as her orgasm takes over and she lets out a cry.

She slides back down his side and entwines her legs with his. "Where do we go from here?" he asks tracing his finger down her arm.

"I'm not sure yet," she replies. And she doesn't if she's honest. She knows only one thing. And that is she misses him. Misses them, working as a team. She felt horrible when she had to leave him at the federal office to be watched while she left go follow a lead. She won't forget the tug on her heart as he looked at her, not knowing if he would see her again. "But we will figure it out. Together," she says.

"Kate, if this is what you want, staying in DC, we'll make it work. I promise. I love you, and I am committed to you. I'll leave you to your work, I won't interfere," he trails off.

Kate turns his head to look at her, "I am not letting you go back to New York, not yet. I can't let you leave, not right now. I need you near me, I have to know you are going to be okay," she replies.

"I am okay, trust me," he smiles at her as he places a kiss across her knuckles. "I will go when you ask me to go, and if you tell me you need me, I am on the next flight here. Just say the word."

Oh, this man. How she got so lucky she will never know. But she loves him and that is enough for now.


End file.
